


Shifting hero's from the outer earth

by Cindercat13



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, May add more characters, Species Swap, race swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindercat13/pseuds/Cindercat13
Summary: Bulma has made a new gravity chamber for the others to use, but something happens to them once they come out.What odd things will happen? How does this change some others lives?And can it be reversed?(takes place after the tournament of power when everything cools off again)





	1. New chamber

“So this is the reason why you stopped me from going into the chamber,” Vegeta said looking at his wife.  
The woman in question stood in front of the stairs to the entrance of the gravity chamber and marveled at her work at what she did, “yes and you’re going to like the change’s I did to it! As well as some updates, you and Goku both!” Bulma said happily. “Me and Kakarot will be the first ones inside for the test I presume?” Vegeta asked looking quizzingly at Bulma. “Yep!” Was her happy answer.   
  
Behind them, the Son family calmly walked up to them and got their attention. Vegeta and Bulma looked behind them to see their friends smile at them waiting to see what the occasion was about.  
“Hey guys, it been a while,” Goku greeted with his hands behind his head and a wide smile ever-present on his face, “nice to see you all as well,” Bulma said turning completely around and walking up to them.  
  
Then from inside the house, Trunks and older Trunks overheard the chitchat and came walking out to greet the others.  
“Hey guys,” future Trunks said greeting them all with a wave, “Oh hey Trunks, how are you going adjusting here?” Goku asked waving back in return.  
  
It had been a month since Trunks future was destroyed.  
Goku black swiped his homes slate clean and left no one alive to tell the tale. It wasn’t until Goku and Vegeta killed him, but even then, that still left Trunks home destroyed, and his time couldn’t use the dragon balls because Piccolo was gone before Trunks was born.  
With no family left or any place to go to, Trunks came back Goku’s time and decided to stay there, and becoming a sort of big brother to his younger self and a brother once more when he found out his mother was pregnant again. They did thankfully let him into their family with open arms and Bulma as of late had been teaching him about technology and he even lent a hand in building the new gravity chamber, they even gave him a sort of nickname, because it would be very confusing for every time they called out Trunks’s name and the two would come to see what someone needed. And even oddly enough he asked Vegeta to give him a saiyan name. Which his father happily agreed to.  
  
He gave him the name Turip. Which the prince of all saiyan’s thought was a pretty good translation from the earth name he was given, and Trunks was in no place to say he didn’t like the name because it wasn’t all that bad.  
But at first the blue-haired halfling didn’t hear him right because he thought his father said turnip, this made the rest of the family laugh as Vegeta felt a little embarrassed that his now eldest son connected the name to a food.  
He quickly corrected him and they pressed on.  
  
Back at present day. Turip hugged his other arm as he had been relatively distracted with what had happened to his home, but he didn’t feel ready to talk about it just yet.  
“I’ve been fine so far, mothers been keeping me distracted and so has little me,” he said smiling.  
  
And as if on cue for dramatic flair, Gohan’s family gently landed behind the son family with Piccolo behind them.  
Baby Pan laughed as she saw her grandpa, grandma, and uncle chatting giving away their surprise hello.  
Everyone turned around to see the small family. “Oh hey guys! You made it,” Bulma cheered, “yeah sorry, we would have gotten here sooner if it wasn’t for this little rascal,” Gohan said tickling Pan under her chin making her laugh furiously. Everyone laughed as the quarter half saiyan came into a giggling fit as she tried to push her father’s hand away.  
  
  
Everyone except Goku and Vegeta stay outside the new gravity chamber and instead head inside were Bulma had a system hooked up to it. Trunks and Goten stayed in front of the entrance to the chamber because they were to go in after their fathers so they waited outside and watch the adult saiyan’s walk in and the door closed behind them.  
Bulma’s voice came over the speakers as the others watched through monitors as to what the two would do, while Trunks and Goten watched from a window.   
“I’ve already put gravity codes in, so you two should be set to just get straight into it,” Bulma said watching the grown men through the screens. “Come on Vegeta!” Goku yelled running to the chambers items and checking what they had for sore. “Hey! Get back here you clown!” Vegeta yelled after him and ran in through the chamber.   
  
Both men awed and walked around a clear white room with catchine tiles here and there, presumably supplied by Shin, and with some training equipment around. Suddenly Bulma’s voice came over the speakers, “okay guys, we're now watching you from the camera’s inside the house and this may be a bit of harsh gravity so I just want you to know I told you.”   
When her voice when off the speakers, they were suddenly crouching and trying to stand up. “Woah! W-what gravity is this?” Goku asked making an effort to stand up, but Bulma’s voice came over the speakers again. “It’s the equivalent of two planets.” She said, “Which ones?” Vegeta asked standing up in a weird position. “The kai’s planet, and an old planet by the name of ‘Tundurra.’” She said. “Jezz, whatever this ‘tundra’ planet was, it was strong,” Goku said standing up.  
  
He went to try and make an effort turn around but fell flat on his butt. “Maybe I’ll just do some sit-ups,” he said getting in position. Vegeta took one step forward but fell and nearly did the splits in the process. Not wanting to bust himself, he followed Goku’s idea and just started at ground level for now and would walk his way up eventually, “I think I’ll follow your lead Kakarot.” He said and started doing sit-ups.   
  
  
After a bit Goku noticed the room was getting a bit cold, so he stopped for a second and just sat up. “Hey Bulma, did you put on the air-con?” he asked waiting to hear a response. “No, why?” she said, “Hey, I’ll run a test on the temperature,” Turip said clicking a few buttons and the results coming up seconds later. “Wow, the climate is dropping fast. Sorry guys you’re going to have to stop till I fix this” Bulma said. “I don’t know what you’re all on about, I feel fine,” Vegeta said doing push-ups as the door opened for them to get out.   
  
“Woah! I think I found the problem,” Goku said looking under where Vegeta was doing his push-ups. In the room where the monitors were, Bulma had already turned off the gravity chamber and Trunks was now in the doorway of the chamber. “What’s the problem then?” he asked looking at Goku, “Look were Vegeta was standing,” Goku said.   
  
Where Vegeta was training was a thin platform of ice with hand and feet prints in it.   
“Wait, how did I not see that before? Or let alone feel it? That would have frozen my hands to the floor,” Vegeta said walking over to the ice.   
He gave it a kick and it broke into ice shards that immediately started to melt as Bulma stepped in the doorway. “I’ll get to work on that area, maybe a pipe broke…” she said walking next to Vegeta.   
  
Suddenly she had chills down her spine. “Holly crisp! It’s cold here!” she yelled. “Okay, everyone out, everyone out!” she yelled as everyone jogged out of the chamber. “Okay I’ll fix that tomorrow, hopefully, it won’t be as cold,” Bulma said as everyone walked back inside the house.  
  
  
Later that day, after Goku and his family left. Vegeta was wondering why he couldn’t feel the cold in the chamber, he should have felt the cold at least, nothing could have gotten that cold that it froze the metal he was standing on and not fixed his hands to the floor.   
Later after he was alone, he decided to test his little predicament by putting his hand in the freezer for a little bit, but he couldn’t feel a thing. Which was weird in his opinion. He blew it off and decided to tell Bulma about it tomorrow.  
  
  
At the Goku household, it was just after dinner, and Chi-chi had told Goten to go read up a bit on his next school assignment. The little half saiyan was having trouble understanding what it was exactly as he studied the computer screen trying to see if he could find something that could make it easier.  
Goku stretched as he walked past Goten’s room taking a quick glance at what he was doing, but before he even got a chance to properly see what was on his screen a random word stood out to him on the screen, “hypothesis”.  
  
Goku stopped himself and looked properly at what his son was doing.  
The page had his schools logo and name on it so he guessed it was something to do with that but he kept on reading.  
It had a bunch of stuff on it about different levels of biology and rocket science, and other stuff like hard instruments to play and complicated cooking methods   
  
Goku walked in and got his sons attention, “hey Goten, what ‘cha doing?” he asked. Goten turned around in his chair and looked up at his father to see him standing behind. “Oh, just looking at what my next few tests are gonna be about so I can maybe get a head start, but I don’t understand some of this stuff,” the nine year old said looking at the screen.   
Goku joined him and read what exactly his son was supposed to be looking at. He was only nine and in the fourth grade, but his school was still known for having the best outcomes for its students, so Goku didn’t feel off at what his son’s school expected him to know.  
  
Goku read were Goten’s language expectations should be for the next few tests that year and spotted where his son might be struggling.  
“In your language class, they expect you to be able to give in-depth descriptions about certain phrases, an example might be- ‘a diamond in the rough’. You have to give as many conspiracy ideas as you can,” Goku said pointing along what he was reading, summarising what Goten had to do.  
  
His youngest son looked up at him with the most shocked expression. Did his father just… educate him a little on something? And let alone, summarized it for him? What in the world happened there?  
“Umm, dad? How did you know that?” Goten asked sounding honestly a bit freaked out. “It just sounded right,” Goku answered honestly. “Well if you need anything I’ll be happy to help, but I’m about to hit the hay for the night. See ya tomorrow,” Goku said walking out Goten’s room and walking to his and Chi-chi’s for the night, leaving the young half saiyan very confused as to how his dad suddenly knew how to read, and understand what phrases were, while also giving him a good starting phrase to use.


	2. If at first you don’t think there’s a difference, you try it again

The next day everyone was back at the chamber and it was the boys turn to try it out. But since Bulma didn’t want them to break anything accidently, she asked if Piccolo would watch them.  
The namekian agreed as he just had to watch them, no trouble what-so-ever.  
Bulma though suggested that they try planet Vegeta’s gravity. It was ten units of harder gravity than compared to earth's, so when the boy's train, it would be a little annoying weigh down, ever-present on their bodies, and it should drive them nuts.  
  
And that’s exactly what it did.  
The boys spent more time trying to get into a perfect level so the gravity wouldn’t bother them, but whenever they got that perfect spot then went to train, they would have their strength grow and then the level that they could stand the gravity at would be lower, and they would have to start getting their ki on the perfect spot all over again, readjusting it again and again.  
Eventually the boys got sick of it and decided to try something like that on a different day.  
  
But Turip wanted a go with Gohan, a chance to bring back some good memories.  
Gohan agreed but he wanted to pick what gravities they had to endure. He told Bulma he wanted to train on planet Namek’s gravity along with a mystery strong one, she agreed and set up for Namek’s gravity along with a planet she chose at random.  
The two spared for a bit then would go to doing stretches and push-ups then back to fighting.  
  
  
While Goten and Trunks watched from the monitor room, Goten rolled back a little to rest his head when he put pressure on something sore. It felt like a pimple right on his tail bone.  
He excused himself and ran to the bathroom to try and see what it was exactly, to his shock it was a tiny brown ball of fluff coming out from his tail bone.  
He gently brushed his figure along the thing and it felt like soft fur. He then gently gave it a tug and it stinged a little but not as bad as he expected.  
  
He pinched the thing and pulled it a little, it hurt, but it was bearable. He pulled the fluff out enough that he could grasp it firmly in his hand and lo-and-behold it was the tip of a tail, a saiyan tail like what his older brother Gohan had as a kid.  
Goten smiled, he wasn’t born with a tail, and he never knew what the big deal was about when his dad and brother had to have their tails cut off. But he didn’t want to lose his.  
  
He kept on pulling and pulling until he could feel the tug on his spine and before he knew it he had a full brown monkey tail.  
He wagged the limb happily until he heard running coming from the hallway.  
He quickly flew up and pressed himself against the ceiling waiting to see who was coming through the door, and it was Trunks as he recognized the purple hair anywhere.  
  
Trunks was holding were his tailbone was and he looked to be in pain, he gently floated up to the mirror and pulled down the back of his pants, revealing he had the tip of a tail as well.  
Goten couldn’t contain his gasp, giving away his position. Trunks looked up to see his best friend on the sealing and with a tail gently swaying behind him.  
“Wah! Goten!” Trunks cried as he was conflicted to ether be surprised by his friends tail, or that he was spying on him like a creep.  
  
The younger boy floated down to the tile floor and smiled at what was with Trunks, “Trunks! I got this tail from a little brown fluff above my butt and it turned out to be the tip! I think you have the same thing,” Goten said excitedly.  
Trunks looked at him as if he had grown a second head, did he himself really have the tip of a saiyan tail poking out from above his butt? Well only one real way to find out, “hey if you’re telling the truth, then how did you get yours like nearly immediately?” Trunks asked trying to not sound too surprised. “I pinched it then pulled it out,” Goten said moving into his dad’s classical look of hands behind his head and a smile on his face, “well can you pull it out?” the purple-haired boy asked turning his back to his friend. Goten nodded and gave Trunks’s tail a very quick yank pulling it all the way out in one go.  
  
The elder boy tried to hold in his scream but swallowed the air building in his throat. He breathed out in a puff and looked behind himself to see he had a small monkey tail gently tapping on the tile floor, he smiled and floated up to his feet and gave the new limb a shake as he enjoyed the feeling of the momentum going against its fur.  
“Wow! This is so cool,” Trunks smiled as he turned around to face his friend.  
Goten watching his own tail sway behind him as he found the motion quite satisfying.  
  
Trunks then gave some thought as to what would happen if they told anyone they had a tail. Well their families would cut them off and that would kill the fun, and if they told anyone at their schools the teachers would find out and then they would tell their parents, again having them cut off.  
Trunks got Goten’s attention, and the younger boy looked up. “Okay we can’t tell anyone about these,” Trunks said then trying to stuff the tail down his pants so he could hide it, “what! Why?” Goten asked, “Because if anyone found out they would tell are parents, and then are parents would cut them off. Kind of spoils the fun don’t you think?” Trunks asked feeling his tail wrap around his left leg.  
  
Goten had to say Trunks had a point, and he didn’t want to lose his tail so quickly, he at least wanted to have a little fun with it first, “Mhm,” Goten said nodding his head and smiling. He stuffed his tail down his pants and felt it wrap around his left leg, it was annoying but he had to deal with it if he didn’t want to lose it.  
  
  
They came back down to the monitor room and found that Gohan and Turip had finished and were almost ready to say they wanted to hit the bed early, but since they had to stay awake to mingle they couldn’t drop dead yet.  
Each boy asked how their older brother did, and they admitted it was caught in a stalemate. But they were happy with the outcome.  
  
But they all suddenly heard a loud happy sequel of baby Pan flying towards them and crashing into Gohan making the man fall down.  
“Ah, Pan! Did you get away from mommy and Piccolo again?” he asked holding his child and sitting up. Piccolo then came running down the hall Pan just blasted down and was happy to see that she just flew to her father. “Ah, Gohan, you’re out already?” Piccolo asked, “Yeah, me and Turip got tired pretty quickly so we decided to head in,” Gohan said flouting himself back up to his feet.  
Piccolo smiled then looked at him closely then looked over at Turip. They both looked like they could sit down because they both looked sick and sort of faint, and if he was not mistaken, Gohan looked a little pink, probably really warm from the training. But Turip looked green in the face, did he feel sick after coming out of the chamber?  
  
Well he quickly found out as Gohan’s breathing started to become short and Turip suddenly held onto a wall looking like he was going to faint.  
“Are you two okay?” Goten asked looking at his big brother. Pan gave a wine of concern for her father and Trunks floated over to Turip who was slowly dropping down the wall. “I don’t think I feel…” Turip said as he suddenly fell to the floor. “Bro!” Trunks called as he catched him and set him down on the floor, he felt his brother’s head and he had a really high fever, “MUM!” Trunks called as he then heard his mother’s heels clicking down the hall in a sprint.  
  
Bulma turned the corner followed by Chi-chi. The two women looked at their eldest son’s and dropped down to each of their sides wondering what in the world happened.  
“What happened? They were fine going into the gravity chamber,” Chi-chi asked as Gohan suddenly fainted as well in his mothers arms. Pan gave a high pitched whine causing Videl to come running to her child’s aid, and both Chi-chi and Bulma called out for their husbands as they both came into the room and lifted their sons off the floor.  
  
“What happened?” Vegeta asked carrying Turip into the living room and placing him on a sofa. “We were just talking then they started to look a little faint and then the just fell over,” Goten replied hovering over his father’s shoulder to get a better look at his brother.  
Videl felt her husband’s forehead and he was scorching hot, she was very worried about his safety if he maybe needed to go to the hospital. “They both have really high temps, I hope they won’t need to go to the hospital,” Bulma said brushing her son’s hair out the way of his face. “Is it just me, or is Turip turning a shade of green in the face?” Piccolo piped in.  
  
And definitely in truth Turip was a shade of green, but he wasn’t conscious, was he going to throw up while knocked out? Piccolo hoped the time traveler wouldn’t choke.  
Gohan wasn’t fairing much better, he was a bright shade of pink just a little deeper than Buu's skin, and it was spreading over his body, the namekian feared for Gohan’s safety overall.  
  
He could feel sweat building up under his hat, guessing the presser was getting to him. He lifted his nails under the fabric and scratched an itchy spot when he realized his fingers brushed over something soft.  
He excused himself and walked off to the bathroom. He walked through the hall and unwrapped the white fabric from his head as he went, he walked through the bathroom door and bent down to look in the mirror.  
What was growing on his scalp was short black hair.  
  
He was about to shout and jump back a little when a wave of dizziness came over him, he grabbed the sink to steady himself and looked in the mirror again seeing he was turning a light shade of green. He did not want to pass out in a bathroom today.  
He grabbed his head peace and jogged back out to the others. His vision became blurred, his hearing muffled as he stepped in front of the others. He saw Goku face his way and heard a muffled ‘are you okay?’ before falling into darkness and hearing a thump of him landing on the floor.


	3. No one else is supposed to know

The last thing he remembered was exhaling as he fell into unconsciousness and woke back up again on a lab table, one faint flickering light over his head as it then blew, cutting out for good. He sat up and looked around, he was in a small grey room with some toolboxes to his left and an odd-looking pod to his right on the wall. He swung his feet over the right and carefully got up to see what might be in the pod.  
  
Its glass was filthy enough that he could see his reflection in it with the little light he had, but he could also read red letters imprinted in the glass which meant that the grot was coming from the other side of the glass, whatever was inside the pod must have expired. The writing spelt- ‘Android 78 insp’, was that short for inspiration? And was 78 his name or something?  
He took a step back to see in his reflection since he didn’t see anything else that he could use, he had very long, black, spiky hair in a ponytail. He had this odd dark blue armour with orange at the straps and the same colour pants. His shoes were the same color as the odd armor paddings tied to his wrists and he had the same color as a ribbon tied around his waist holding his pants and armor together.  
He liked his attire over all but he was very confused about his eyes, his eyes felt off. They were a bright grey but he felt like they should be something different, another thing he felt conflicted about was a sort of out of place brown monkey tail. It poked out from under the ribbon and gently twitched from time to time. He felt like he should maybe be a little freaked out, but he also felt like it was okay, like it was just another limb, like an arm or leg.  
Well, he wasn’t that bothered by it too much, but he wished he could have some answers.  
  
He opened the pod and was immediately blown away with the stench, he gaged and held his nose and mouth, whatever was in there, must have been there for months or years.  
He threw the door open and saw that there was a decaying corpse resting upwards with a hole in its torso bigger than a cannonball, and it looked a lot like him…  
He backed away out of fright and then ran out the door that led to a staircase and into another hall, he ran until he found an elevator and he pried opened its doors to see if it lead up, the power was out and thankfully the lift was under him so he could just fly up to the furthest door and open it from there, and that’s exactly what he did.  
  
He came out to a thin crack squished in-between to mountain faces and saw he was in a very lush mountain terrain. He picked a direction and flew in it, just wanting to see the first sign of a civilization, and hopefully, the locals didn’t think him of a freak until he could collect his thoughts on what’s happening.  
He quickly flew into the sight of a city and he landed along the edge of it where a thicket of forest was and the base of the mountains he just came from.  
  
He landed digging his feet into the earth, he then looked around and saw some of the formations on the rock face that could emulate that there could be a cave or something nearby. He followed a slope up and sure enough, there was a cave with a few trees blocking its entrance making it look well hidden, all he would have to do was break a few branches away.  
He walked over to the overgrown plants and snapped away the tree branches as if they were toothpicks, he then had a clear image of the inside of the cave which honestly looked pretty spacious.  
He walked in and sat on the floor thinking what had happened.  
  
One: he woke up on a lab table, with a corps that looked exactly like him in a pod. Two: he had no idea where he was, or as a matter of fact who he was, the only idea of a name he had was Android 78, or maybe just 78.  
‘A number for a name,’ he thought, ‘well not to bad I guess.’  
He was very confused and scared as to what happened to the place he was in before he woke up, did someone attack it? Was he just up and left there? Was he maybe a clone of the person who was in the pod?! He had no idea!  
  
He took a deep breath and walked back out of the cave and overlooked the city. The people did look relatively like him except none of them had a tail, was that a unique him only thing?  
Well, he wasn’t going to freak out about it, he could easily hide the appendage, or if he chose, he could amputate it. He’ll cross that bridge when he gets to it, for now, he wanted to go up on the town.  
  
  
_(A week later)_  
  
A week had past and he had been making a very nice community with the people. For money he made statues out of wood and rock using his ki, he would put the block of what he had in the middle of a ki blast and sense if he was making the right cuts to the item. He would make massive solid wood tables or stone statues that belong in a massive flower garden, or anything you could think of, he was especially popular with the kids for making them massive stone statues of action figures or wooden planes just for ordinary toys.  
He used the money to buy solar panels for power to the cave he now lived in and then he got on to stuff like a bed and a work station for better carving and so far that was what he had.  
  
But he felt like he was missing something, he felt like he was missing some adrenalin in his life. Was this something about that person he found in that pod? Well, he doesn’t know, and he felt like he didn’t want to know.  
  
  
One day he was making the usual sales when he felt like he was being watched. He looked up from the work he was doing to see a woman who had blue hair and had a terrified look on her face that was directed right at him. If looks could kill, when he raised a brow at the woman she shrieked as loud as she could then sprinted home.  
He honestly felt hurt by that, did he forget to tuck his tail in? He looked behind himself and sure enough, his tail tip was swaying above his shoulder. He quickly tucked it in and hoped it was just her who saw that and that she wouldn’t tell anyone else and make it bad for his business.  
  
The next day, the lady came back with another man who he assumed was her husband. The man had black fire-like hair and had a sort of armor like what he was wearing except it looked different. And he looked mad at him.  
The man marched up to him and he stood up to back away, not really wanting to break anything at the stand he had. When the man was right in front of him he made it very clear he was cross at him for something, did he know who he was? Well, it wouldn’t be that far-fetched because they sort of dresses similar.  
  
“Can I help you?” 78 asked, “You know full well how you can help me by giving me a few answers,” the man growled back. “Well what answers do you want?” he asked, “How did you get out of hell? And most importantly, how are you alive?” the man asked. Oh, he definitely knew who he was, he just needed to ask. “I’m sorry, I don’t know if we have met, do you know me by chance? I’ve lost my memory you see,” he apologized. The man just looked surprised.  
  
The man introduced himself as Vegeta and his wife who went by Bulma. Vegeta motioned his wife that it was okay and she came closer, but when she got a good look at 78 she immediately became confused and shocked calling him an android.  
He was shocked too because no one else has spotted him to be a robot yet. They invited him to their home and Bulma offered to give him a once over which he complied to.  
  
  
After she was done, she filled him in on who he was.  
He was a sort of android-clone of a person who a friend of hers fought before, and who used to work under Vegeta. His name was Raditz and he was called a saiyan, or at least now he was a robot saiyan. He supposedly had the same personality as Raditz but had no memory of his past life before.  
  
And now that he thought about it, 78 was a random number to be given a name by. But when he put it together, there are 26 letters in the alphabet, and when you put the letters to a number you get- R: 18, A: 1, D: 4, I: 9, T: 20, Z: 26. So, 18+1+4+9+20+26=78.  
Okay, he had to admit that was clever, and an amazing cover-up.  
But that still left the problem of what to be called, 78, or Raditz. Well, he put it to logic. He technically wasn’t Raditz because he was a robot and a clone, so he decided to work with his own identity, Android 78 it was! Or just 78…  
  
  
Afterward, Bulma offered him a job at Capsule Corporation, which he took so he could get better money for his little cave, and he would basically be helping Vegeta with being a sparring partner, and he would fix whatever mess they made. Honestly not that different from what Bulma told him what he used to do when he apparently served Vegeta, but at least this time, he hoped the two would be on good terms.  
And on other times he would spar and babysit Trunks, making him the massive stone statues of his toys and other stuff if the lavender haired boy demanded it.  
  
  
This went on for a month before the apparent future Trunks came to ask for help, and when they couldn’t help in the end, they offered to let him stay and thus the rest is history.  
The Future Trunks or Turip, took over of looking after his younger self, so that left 78 training with Vegeta, and then even so, still sparring with Trunks every now and again, and now Turip. He admitted he grew a soft spot for the boys, and now he knew what that empty feeling was. It was his old saiyan instinct to fight and enjoy it.  
  
  
_(The present-day)_  
  
The present-day, 78 had helped Bulma do the heavy lifting for building the gravity chamber, like lifting the iron and catchine around. And now here he was, helping Turip with getting an ice bag for him so he could drop his temp and also getting a bucket just in case he threw up.  
  
When he walked back in the room he saw that Piccolo was on the floor and Goku was trying to lift him onto a couch. He handed Bulma the bucket and ice pack and then helped Goku lift Piccolo onto a sofa, the earth raised saiyan thanked the android before having a closer look at him. He flinched before getting into a sort of battle stance as if expecting him to throw down.  
  
“Wait no Goku! That’s not exactly Raditz,” Bulma said stopping the man. Goku raised a brow at the blue-haired woman’s claim and then looked back at the android, this got everyone’s attention on the robot as they gave off an unsettling atmosphere as if in a standoff daring the bucket of scrap to move.  
“We don’t know the full extent of it yet, but somehow, someone, cloned Raditz. Or at the least made an android exactly like him then tried to force his soul into it to bring him back to life,” Bulma said in a tone that made everyone not quite sure of the situation. She continued, “But me and Vegeta have been keeping an eye on him for two months now, and he hasn’t tried anything. He lives in a cave not far out from the city line in the mountain steep, and he’s been a great helper ever since he got here,” she defended.  
  
Goku dropped his stance and that seemed to put everyone at ease until he spoke in his cold gravelled voice that he talks in when he’s mad. “If he tries anything… don’t hesitate to call if you need to.” Goku said turning and walking out the room.  
78 felt like he had a worse history with Goku than Vegeta at this point.  
“Did I know him?” he asked. Bulma piped up again, “Goku is supposed to be your younger brother… when you came to earth, you made a threat that if he didn’t kill a hundred humans by the end of the day, you would blow up the planet. And to make things worse you stole Gohan and threatened to take him if or ifn’t Goku complied to come with you,” Bulma said tying that conversation into a neat little bow.  
  
78 grew a shocked look on his face then looked in the direction where Goku walked off.  
He jogged off to find the other saiyan, and hopefully make things right.  
He found him in a hallway and walked up to him placing a hand on his shoulder. “Goku, could I have a word?” he asked. He had the saiyan’s attention but he didn’t acknowledge the android. “For what it’s worth… I’m sorry for what I did in the past. But… I would also like to say that… in the end… I’m still not really Raditz. Call me a clone of him, or a robot in his image, I don’t really care what or who you call me by, but I still think of myself as another person…” he now had the real saiyan’s attention as he turned around to face his supposed older brother.  
  
“Do you really want to live here and not hurt anyone?” Goku asked. “Yes! It would be pretty stupid to leave because I would have nowhere else to go,” 78 said.  
He did have a point, he would have really no one else to talk to that could use ki or understand that he was a robot of an alien race.  
“And, look…” 78 cut back in, “I’m not saying that I want you to get along with me, I’m at least asking that you not give me a death glare when we're in the same room, is that okay with you?” he asked.  
Goku gave it some thought, then came up with an answer. “Well… it’s not like I wouldn’t like to get to know you, I mean, you are the closest thing to my family on my side that I have left. And if you really are serious about being a good person, then I really don’t feel like letting an opportunity like this pass,” he said with a gentle smile, “so it’s cool, I won’t give you grief over something you technically didn’t do.”  
  
78 smiled then looked behind himself back down the halls to the main lounge room where everyone else was. “Well I think we should go back to the others, they're probably worried that we would start a fight,” Goku snickered a little at that and walked back down the hall with him.  
“By the way,” the orange cladded hero asked, “what would you like to go by?” 78 looked back at him and smiled. “78 or Raditz is fine. I’m not picky,”

* * *

Link to what [78 or Raditz](https://www.deviantart.com/cindercat01/art/Android-78-812886435) looks like.


	4. Up and down with the sickness

The two brothers walked back into the room and everyone was worrying that the others were getting worse. They hadn’t woken up and they hadn’t moved a muscle since they got on the couch.  
Videl was gently running her fingers through her husband’s hair just gently soothing him. Bulma was sitting on the floor, her back against the front of the armrest of the couch Turip was on, and Trunks had his torso over the back of the couch so he could watch his older self/brother. Pan oddly enough was resting on Piccolo’s stomach in a position like you would expect her to sleep in but her eyes were wide open watching the namekian’s face.  
Everyone seemed really on edge… and they didn’t think they could take any of them to a hospital because what would they tell the doctors? That they built a gravity chamber for them to train in when the human biology is thought to not be able to take the conditions of what they had been put through? Yeah, none of them felt like becoming criminals today.  
  
When Chi-chi noticed the two brothers walk back in the room she smiled slightly and stood up from where she was sitting. “Goku, are you okay?” she asked. The worrier smiled then looked over to Piccolo, who was quickly turning a lighter shade of green by the second. Gohan had an odd-looking rash across his body that was a shade of pink just a little deeper than Buu’s skin. Turip was turning a light mint in the face and gently squirmed in his sleep.  
Then Goku had an idea. Maybe if they got some senzu beans, they could at least wake them up.  
  
“Guys, I’ll go to the lookout and grab some senzu beans, that should wake them up,” Goku said raising two fingers up to his forehead to do an instant transmission. Everyone smiled at the idea in approval and watched as Goku left.  
But when the worrier flashed out of sight, for some reason he kicked up a bit of wind and a sudden spike of power, but as soon as it happened it was gone.  
  
  
Goku flashed onto the grounds of the lookout and walked up to the entrance of the building greeted by Dende who already had a bag of senzu beans for the saiyan ready. “Wow, thanks Dende!” Goku smiled ready to take the bag from the young namekian’s hands. But there was another reason why the green child came out to see the hero. “Goku, do you mind if I actually come with you? I’m a little worried about Piccolo,” he asked.  
Goku pulled a wide smile and happily agreed. “Sure! It’s been a bit since you’ve been on the ground too hasn’t it?” Goku asked, “Yeah, it has been,” Dende smiled.  
Goku held his hand out for the young guardian, who took it and was then transported into capsule corp.  
  
The two then appeared in the corner of the room from where Goku disappeared from, Dende then stepping out from behind the saiyan with his innocent smile. Everyone was surprised when Dende showed up, but also happy to see the little namekian.  
Dende handed Goku the bag who then proceeded to walk around to the others handing them a bean each. The fighters on the couches just barely had enough consciousness to know when a senzu bean was being brought to their mouth as they weakly tried to chew then swallow.  
  
Piccolo was the first to gently come to, then slowly sit up as he catched Pan in his arms as she slided down his chest giggling and smiling that her friend was okay. “Uhhh… what rounded me in the head?” the namekian asked a little dazed. But when he felt across his head from the headache he felt the small black hairs from before still there, only now it was a bit longer from being a buzz cut. “That’s what we want to know. Piccolo, what happened? At first, you seemed freaked out by something and walked off, then you came back only to faint nearly right on top of Goku,” Bulma said standing up and taking off the ice pack from Turip’s head she was given by 78 earlier.  
“Bulma, in case you can’t see I have black hair growing out from my head. I don’t believe that’s normal.” Piccolo said gently running his hand through the fluffy black growing on his head.  
  
Gohan was the next to awake as he groaned sitting up. “Oww… did Turip nock me out in there?” the saiyan halfling asked while holding were his head hurt from the headache. “No, you two just fainted not long after coming out,” Goten said offering his brother a glass of water which he took. The elder brother felt very sore all over his body, and also rather itchy. His sight was a little bit blurred but otherwise, he believed he was fine.  
“Woah Gohan!” Goten said surprised, floating up over his brother. “What? What is it?” the elder asked. “Your eyes are red! And the white part of your eyes is grey!” the young halfling said flying away in fright.  
“Wait you mean his sclera?” Goku asked using his hand to pull Gohan’s face his way. “Yeah if that’s what you call it.” True enough to the child’s words, Gohan had red irises and grey sclera slowly turning into black just barely noticeable.  
  
Turip then woke up next but with a jolt, getting everyone’s attention. He immediately threw up which Bulma just cached in the bucket she was given.  
Turip’s stomach hurt very badly, and he could feel himself shaking. “Oh god what happened?” the future boy asked before taking another heave into the bucket. “You, Gohan and Piccolo fainted for no reason.” Trunks summarised very briefly. “Oh.” The elder said before throwing up again.  
  
Dende stepped forward to Piccolo to give him a health check or at least a run down if he had any internal problems. “Oh, Dende, I didn’t realize you came down from the lookout,” the older namekian said smiling that his little friend was here. “I saw what was happening with you guys, so I got a bag of senzu beans ready when Goku said he would come and get some. And I wanted to see for myself if you were going to be okay.” The little child admitted. Piccolo smiled a little then gently placed his hand on the younger alien’s head, happy that he was thinking of him.  
“Do you want me to give you a run down to see if anything internal might be happening?” the younger asked. Piccolo sat up properly and just had Pan sit in his lap as Dende did his thing.  
  
The guardian raised his hands and closed his eyes making a scanning motion with his hands as he lowered them. Once he was done, the younger namekian grew a scared look on his face once he opened his eyes. “U-umm… d-do you want me to tell you telepathically?” The older one believed Dende knew him well enough to know if he wanted others to hear something or not. So he trusted the little ones judgment and closed his eyes so they could talk telepathically.  
But something was wrong. When the elder tried to start up the conversation like he normally did, he was slightly taken back by being greeted with a little static. It wasn’t like anything he had felt before. It wasn’t like being blocked or rejected, it wasn’t like trying to talk with a sleeping person or a dead person, it was almost akin to having pins and needles. He eventually found Dende through all the static but even then the connection was weak. So that meant Dende had to be the one to speak to his mind. “I can’t do it...” Piccolo said opening his eyes, his face molding into an expression of what looked like dread.  
  
Dende was shocked, as were others. They just heard those words come out of the namekian’s mouth. ‘I can’t do it’. That was one of the number one things that all namekian’s should all be able to do, access minds! How could Piccolo just suddenly not be able to do it!?  
“W-would you like me to start the link then?” Dende offered. Piccolo didn’t really have much of a choice so he nodded.  
  
Normally on Namek, it was always the adults who started the talks through telepathy to the younger. But since Piccolo wasn’t aboul to start the conversation Dende had to start it. He hoped he could do it because this would be his first time searching for someone to talk to and holding the link up to continue to talk. If he got tired, the link would close. That was why the older namekian’s normally started up the chat because they could keep the link up longer.  
  
Dende closed his eyes then used his sixth sense to look for someone to link with while also sensing ki. But because there were so many people in the one room he had to single the ki down to what felt like namekian ki. But something was wrong. He could sense three ki’s of what he was looking for.  
There was his own ki, then Piccolos, and for some reason he could sense this brewing namekian ki from Turip. But it was like this new ki that was namekian was taking over Turip’s old one. The guardian decided that he would talk to the half saiyan about that once he was done with Piccolo.  
  
He connected to the older namekian and stared the chat. _‘Your internal organs are shifting to different ones, they appear to be very similar to human but slightly different,’_ Dende spoke. Piccolo mentally shivered a little at the news. _‘And to maybe prove my hypothesis, could you please stand up so I could check your organs more closer to your back?’_ Piccolo nodded then opened his eyes.  
“Videl, could you take Pan?” Piccolo asked picking up the small baby girl from his lap and handing her to her mother. “Sure, come here little princess,” Videl said taking Pan and then handing her to Gohan who let her rest on his chest. The baby herself though suddenly had a look of dread on her face as she tried to get out of her papa’s arms. She did manage to wiggle herself out and just floated near Piccolo.  
  
When the alien stood up he immediately sat back down feeling his balance was off. “You okay Piccolo?” Gohan asked. “I’m fine. Probably just stood up to quick.” Piccolo responded. The second time he stood up he heard Dende gasp as he walked behind the older namekian. “What? What is it?” Piccolo asked looking behind only to have his question answered itself.  
He had a fully grown saiyan tail through a hole in his gi.  
  
Piccolo felt his mind gunning at what to do. Should he scream? Should he look at Dende for an answer? He felt so conflicted. He opened his mouth to say something, anything! But what came out was a sudden spit up of his purple blood. And what came from a spit-up turned into a full-on puke of purple blood all over the floor. Piccolo feel to the floor covering his mouth as he felt his chest set fire. Something was wrong, more than wrong at this point. Was this saiyan thing affecting his hidden secret somehow? Well, he was about to find out since he could feel it coming up his throat. But it got stuck. He felt like he was about to suffocate.  
  
Everyone started to panic and rushed around the green hero. Dende quickly kneeled in front of his friend’s face, trying to sense what was wrong with him when he saw that his neck was oddly enlarged. He sensed around that area when he realized that Piccolo was trying to throw up an egg and some.  
“Bulma! I need some towels, a bucket and a pair of tongs,” Dende cried. Bulma was stopped by Goku though, as he held up his hand in a stop motion to her then instant transmissioned around the house for the items the little namekian needed and then brought them to his side. Dende laid out the towels in front of the elder namekian, and brought the bucket directly to his side, then prided open Piccolo’s jaw to use the tongs to grab what his friend was trying to regurgitate and hopefully not break the egg he was also spitting up.  
  
Dende didn’t have to worry too much though, as when he grabbed the gunk that was in front of the egg and pulled it out, the egg and some extra followed suit.  
Dende quickly caught the egg and saw that it was still in the chamber that made the shell. He used his sharp nails to cut the egg out and then placed it on the nest of towels he had in front of Piccolo. If he had to ballpark it, he’d say Piccolo was only three or four days away from throwing up this egg normally. And since Piccolo threw up the chamber the egg brewed in, that meant what gunk he had in front of the egg was the thin layer of skin and muscle that rested along the walls of his throat. Normally Piccolo would have spat up a bit of snot to lubricate his throat before the egg came up. But it looked like he just spitted up his entire reproductive system.  
  
Everyone was shocked at what just happened but gave Piccolo some space. Dende dumped the organs in the bucket and rested the tongs next to it and stood up as well to give his friend some space. He did just after all produce an egg the most violent way possible.  
Piccolo slowly sat back on his legs to collect himself when he noticed the egg right in front of him. He immediately knew this was his. He gently reached out and ran his claws along the shell before shifting to patting it. He looked up at the others who he knew where watching him, expecting some sort of reaction.  
  
“Piccolo… where you really thinking of having a kid?” Gohan asked from behind the others as he was still on the couch. The others made room for Piccolo to see his first student and he saw the young man smiling. “I a hundred percent was, but… this was not how I planned throwing up an egg would go. My chest feels rather light now.” Piccolo said picking up the egg and placing it on the couch he was on before. “That’s because you threw up more than just the egg. You threw up your actually reproductive system with it… I’m sorry to say Piccolo but I think this might be your only namekian kid you might ever have.” Dende said in a sad tone.  
Piccolo’s head shot in the direction of the little green child surprised at what he was saying and rather confused. “Dende, what do you mean?” Piccolo asked rather sternly. Dende hung his head low but still answered his friend. “I believe your physiology is changing. To that of a saiyan. You won’t be able to regenerate your organs I’m afraid to have another namekian kid.” Dende said softly watching to see how his friend would react.  
  
Piccolo suddenly had all the color drop from his face as his cheeks turned a peach color of skin. It was clear his body was taking leaps to turn into a saiyan without killing him. Would he even still remotely look like a namekian once this egg hatches?!  
Everyone had a surprised look on their faces from both the news and Piccolo’s sudden skin change. But wait. If this was happening to the older namekian, then who was to say that something like this was happening to the others on the other couches. Bulma was the first to think this and pointed it out.  
“Wait… then... what if this might be happening to Gohan or Turip?” Everyone agreed the tech woman did have a point.  
  
“Dende, could you then give them a look over?” Piccolo asked sitting back down next to his egg. “Of course,” said the little green child.  
He checked on Turip first sense he did have this hunch he was turning into a namekian, and thankfully he had stopped throwing up and was just resting against the arm of the couch. Dende did his thing and scanned Turip for anything that might be namekian. And the first thing he sees are nerve and muscles at the top of his forehead looking like such for antennae, and that was all the proof he needed.  
“I can sense namekian organs and nerves being formed in Turip’s body. So I believe we lose a pure-blooded namekian, and gain a new one. And on the same lines vice-versa.” Dende said surprising everyone. Turip himself just became greener in the face and threw up again into the bucket.  
  
Moving on to his old buddy Gohan, he raised his hands and was nearly blown away by what he saw. He was having his ki changing just like Turip only it was a lot more fizzier and more magic like. That only gave Dende one idea. His friend was turning into a majin, a majin like Buu.  
“Umm… you’re… turning into… something like… Buu.” Dende hesitated to say. Gohan’s sclera became blacker and his skin turned pinker out of shock. If Dende had to bet, he would say that Gohan would end up looking a lot like Gohan Buu by the end.  
  
Everyone was surprised and scared. Did this mean anyone that entered the chamber could turn into something else? Well they had to make sure. Goku and Vegeta were the first to go in before and yet they hadn’t fainted, and Bulma, she had gone in a few times to make the chamber, what if she was turning into something?  
“If this is happening to everyone who had gone in the chamber then I believe this could be a big problem.” Vegeta piped in while also patting Turip’s back as he threw up again. “I believe I should give the others a check as well then,” Dende said floating up to Goten and holding his hands out.  
  
Goten looked at Trunks with a worried expression. Afraid Dende might find out about his tail. And he did.  
Dende flouted back a bit and actually crossed his arms in a mood of disappointment for the young half saiyan. He saw in Goten’s mind and he was not happy with either him or Trunks.  
“Both Goten and Trunks are turning into pureblooded saiyan’s and had no intent of telling us that they already had tails hiding down their pants.” The young namekian said sounding very cross with the two. Chi-chi and Bulma were livid as they yelled at the top of their lungs. “You two get down here this instant!!” Both boys now hanging their heads in shame slowly floated down in front of their mothers, and as if reading their minds they knew they wanted to see the proof.  
  
They both untucked their tails and let them sway and twitch behind them. The room seemed to stop though when Vegeta came up to his youngest son. He backhanded the lavender haired kid in the head a little bit, enough to make him stumble but not enough to send him flying through a few walls. Trunks held the back of his head in a wince of pain, he was only expecting his mother to giving him a scalding, but to also get something from his father is the point a big arrow hits his heart and makes him know that he messed up.  
He looks up at his father with little tears in his eyes, and except for the little whimpering he normally does he grew an angry face as his hair suddenly turned completely black and started to spike a little, making his hair look naturally frizzy, and his once blue eyes flashed to a solid onyx.  
  
In what seemed like milliseconds before anyone had a chance to see what was happening, Trunks punched as hard as he could in his father’s chest. Vegeta was sent flying through many walls before he came back out through the main back garden. Everyone was surprised as what just happened. Trunks just punched his father, catching him off guard, and sent him flying.  
After everyone had seen how far Vegeta had been flown through the walls they panned their heads towards the seeming new boy in the room. He was just standing there at the end of his stance from the punch. He looked scarily similar to Vegeta. If he were to just power up his hair would fall into place of the saiyan prince’s just with a side shave.  
  
Trunks reeled on what just happened. He punched his dad through fifteen or so walls, and he lashed out on him to begin with. Oh god was he beyond in trouble.  
He heard his dad flash behind him, and he was for some reason expecting to get hit in the back of the head but he could just feel his father’s gaze burning threw the back of his skull.  
He slowly turned his head and saw his father was glaring at him with burning bright red eyes which he was sure he wasn’t supposed to have. He ducked down slowly, showing his submission as he looked like a dog trying to get away from its master while still bowing its head in submission. But Vegeta just stared at him until he brought his hand up to run his fingers through the boy’s hair.  
  
The atmosphere was tense as no one knew what Vegeta was going to do. Was he going to grip his son’s hair and then throw him through the floor? Or was he giving him an odd pat on the head?  
It turned out to be half and half as he forced his son to look up at him. He gave the younger boy a stern look before speaking.  
“If you have full intent to walk around this house as a full-blooded saiyan worrier, then I encourage you to learn how to get the anger under control. I believe the new flood of instincts may override you at times, but you must get a grip on that,” Vegeta said then letting go, making sure his son got the idea. Trunks nodded and flouted up to Turip to sit next to him.  
  
Goku then clicked his fingers once to get Goten’s attention. The young boy looked around at his father hanging his head in shame. Chi-chi was surprised but also happy that Goku was actually taking the responsibility for this other than her for a change.  
“Do you want to keep that tail?” Goku asked. Goten looked up and nodded. And to his surprise, his father pulled a gentle smile… “If Vegeta is cool with it, then I want you to learn how to control the oozaru. Just so if you do change you can control it and not hurt anyone.” Goku said holding a hand on his sons head.  
Goten looked up and smiled happily at his father jumping up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his neck to give him a hug.  
  
Bulma smiled at Goku’s choice and Vegeta’s control in this situation, she felt her mood lighten at moments like this.  
She then glanced at everyone else’s reactions when her eyes landed on 78 who was still in the room, she thought she could be cheeky and remind the robot saiyan that he should have a little someone repairing the chamber as of now that he betted he could use some help with.  
She walked over and nudged him, getting his silver eyes attention to her own blue ones. She whispered, “Don’t you have your own little someone who should be working on the gravity chamber by now?”  
78 had a look of shock on his face before yelling “Aw frick!” and then bolting off to the chamber. Everyone looked at Bulma as to hear what she just told him. “What was that about?” Vegeta asked. “He forgot that Whittaker would be working on the chamber at this point.”  
  
“Who’s Whittaker?” Goku asked. Oh he was going to love this news.


End file.
